


"First" Is Relative

by Corvid_Knight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Stabdad AU, boys being gay, fluff? fluff, integrated worlds au, kind of, pale to red to just dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/pseuds/Corvid_Knight
Summary: Dave asks a question, almost gives Karkat a concussion, and gets a kiss.





	"First" Is Relative

Dave's weird for a good ten minutes before he actually says what's on his mind, because of course he is. You love the dumbass (maybe even in a way that edges into red) but he's absolutely incapable of talking about shit. 

You'd ask him about it outright, but...he could be getting fidgety because he needs to talk about some of the fucked-up shit he deals with. If it's that, asking will just make him shut down again, shut you out and maybe get up from where he's lying with his head in your lap and walk out. Which would be _stupid_ ; this is his room, in his house. He's completely able to just kick you out. 

(Dave has literally never told you to fuck off and get out. Not once.) 

(You really should not be this fucking red for him.) 

Ugh. Stop thinking about that, dumbass. Just...sit still, read your fucking book, and wait for him to quit shifting and tilting his head to look up at you like he's waiting for you to read his mind. That's one thing you definitely can't do, sorry. Wait, no, you're not actually sorry--mind reading would be comparable to having a slimy dead tentaclebeast thrown in your face every few minutes, knowing the dirty minds of most of your friends. Plus, if it meant other people could see _your_ mind too, Kankri at least would probably self-destruct. 

"Hey..." 

Oh good, Dave's made up his mind to spit out whatever's gotten stuck in his head. Finally. "Yeah?" You close your book but don't set it down; there's a pretty fucking high chance that he'd just change the subject if you seem to focus too obviously on him. 

"Have you--" He huffs, runs one hand through his hair and grimaces before he starts over. "Like, have you ever--have you had your first kiss?" 

Your thinkpan short-circuits, which means you open your mouth and words come out. 

"Not with you, no." 

The sound that Dave makes reminds you of what happens when Meulin sees a meowbeast and picks it up whether aforementioned meowbeast wants the attention or not. He _immediately_ sits up, which is a problem because your instinct is to lean down and check that he's okay. 

The top of Dave's head impacts with your forehead. Normally you fucking love the soft fine texture of his white hair, but the drawback here is that it provides no cushioning whatsoever. You actually see stars. 

"Fuck!" 

"Shit, dude--are you okay? Lemme see, are you bleeding--that'd be fucking perfect, I ask you a dumbass question and then fuck your face up, fuckin' _idiot_ \--" 

"Dave, shut the hell up." He does stop talking when you say that, but he doesn't stop trying to pull your hands down from your face. After a second, you sigh and lower your hands, catching his wrists when he tries to touch what you're guessing is going to be a hell of a bruise on your forehead. "Stop. I'm okay. No blood, see?" 

"I--yeah. Yeah." 

"Are _you_ okay?" 

The look he gives you--pure bafflement at the thought that such a mundane thing as a head injury would affect him in the smallest way--is very fucking funny. His reaction to you starting to laugh is even better, somehow; it's not just confusion but irritation, a kind of huffy disbelief that you'd _laugh_ at him. 

He's so fucking cute. It's not really fair. 

"Would you quit being an ass and answer my question, maybe?" he demands, crossing his arms and making a face as you try unsuccessfully to smother your giggling. 

"I did!" 

"No you didn't! Of course you haven't kissed _me_ , I'd remember that!" 

"For fuck's sake--is this about Terezi?" 

"...wait, what? You kissed Terezi?" 

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" 

"What the _fuck_ , 'kat?" 

You swallow down the exasperated growl that rises in your throat, set your book down, and scowl at him. "This was _before_ Vriska, dumbass." 

"That only makes it, like, a little bit better." (You just know that he's rolling his eyes behind the shades. Dick.) "Did she lick you before, during, or after?" 

"All three. Where are you even going with this?" 

Oh. Shit. All of the amusement drains out of Dave's face. Here we go; he _does_ have something on his mind. Maybe something not all that great. Fuck, you _hate_ it when he gets that serious look. It always means he's thinking about something shitty.

"I dunno." (He definitely knows.) "Just, y'know, first kisses--" 

"I told you, we haven't done that." 

"Yeah you have, you just said--" 

"Dave, that doesn't have anything to do with this." When he makes another pained face, you growl gently at him, scoot a bit closer and reach up to pull his shades off. If Dave makes any move that suggest he wants you to stop, you would, but all he does is blink a couple times at the not-even-that-bright light. From this close, you can see the way his pupils take a hell of a lot less time to contract than yours would; it's quick enough for you to see. "Me and Terezi isn't me and you." 

"I--" He sighs, closing his eyes. "Wasn't asking about you and me." 

"No?" 

"No." 

"Bullshit." 

"...okay, yeah, I'm full of it. " Dave opens his eyes again, mimicking your irritated frown for a second before letting his expression go back to that serious/neutral one that you hate seeing. "But that doesn't mean you're supposed to fuckin' _lie_ to me." 

"It's not a fucking lie." You roll your eyes at him, running one hand through your hair as you think back on all the times Kankri's lectured you about Terran culture and its differences from Alternia. "Look. It's like names, right?" 

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about." 

"Humans are weird about names, right? Like...you freak the fuck out if someone changes theirs, you make it as hard as you possibly can to change it without having it fuck up your entire life--" 

"That's--" 

"--but see, we change our names and that's it. Dad's name is Signless; what it was before doesn't fucking _matter_ , because that's not now. Just like it doesn't fucking matter that I kissed Terezi two sweeps ago, or that Sollux kissed me--" 

" _Sollux_?" 

"It was _pale,_ shut the fuck up--it doesn't fucking matter. It doesn't have anything to do with me and you, because we haven't fucking done anything like that yet." Your arms are crossed, because that's what you fucking do when you repeat shit Kankri told you about. It's a reflex, and it's also got to be offputting to poor Dave. You uncross them. "Fuck, I don't even know if you w--" 

"I-do-want-to-fuckin'-kiss-you." It comes out as one word, basically, and Dave immediately grimaces, opening his mouth to keep talking and then snapping it shut again, face flushing pretty fucking close to mutant red. 

Oh. _Oh_. 

"You never just ask for what you want, do you?" you ask him, and he's not going to let that stay a rhetorical question. Of course not. 

But you put your hands on his shoulders and lean in to kiss him before he can open his mouth again. It's not actually intended to shut him up--you don't think it'd work if it was--but Dave goes silent and very still for a second. When he does move, it's only to move his hands up from his lap to your chest, grabbing a double handful of your sweater. 

It kind of feels like he's holding you still. He's not pulling you closer, that's for sure, and he's not quite pushing you away either. Like he wants you to be where you are, maintain this small space between the two of you, keep it so it seems like too fucking much and none at all. 

You're one hundred percent okay with that. Definitely. 

Then the door opens and Dave jerks back so hard that you have to grab his arm before he goes off the edge of the bed. 

"Shit--Jack, I--" he starts, as you look back over your shoulder at Noir. Who's grinning. You haven't seen him grin in a non-lethal situation too many times. Why the hell does your face have to feel like you set yourself on fire. Why. 

"You got your phone turned off, Vantas?" _Shit_ , he's focused on you. You're about to be in so much shit. 

"Jack--" 

"Kid." 

"--it's not his fault, I--" 

"Kid, stop. You're okay. It's okay." Noir shrugs, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm not that rat bastard, remember? I know you know what you're doing." 

Dave winces at that a little, and you don't even try to smother your urge to bare your teeth at Jack. How fucking _dare_ he say that shit, fuck Dave up-- 

"C'mon, 'kat, don't--" 

"No, he's right." Noir holds up his hands, meeting your eyes for just a second before nodding. "Didn't think. That wasn't what I meant." 

"Yeah. I know it wasn't." Dave sighs, glances over at you, and goes red again. "It's, uh--" 

"Kid, if you say 'it's not what it looked like' I swear to fuck." 

"Yeah, but it's really not--" 

"It looked like you finally decided to swing red for Vantas. Nothing wrong with that." (Oh thank fuck.) "The Highblood texted me to tell you to answer your phone, though. Might want to get to that before you try anything else." 

Oh, shit. You were supposed to meet Kurloz like, an hour ago. Dave makes a startled sound when you grab his hand to pull him up off the bed and towards the door, but he goes along without a struggle, resisting just long enough to snag his shades off the bed where you set them.


End file.
